Utility trailers are widely known and generally comprise a frame supported on wheels and a platform on which the load is placed. For loading and unloading cargo, the trailer is tipped, ramps are used, or the platform is lowered to the ground. Such platforms are sometimes movable, See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,487,508 to Anderson, 2,775,357 to Armen, 2,822,944 to Blomgren, 3,039,633 to Mindrum et al, 3,468,440 to Poole, 4,049,143 to Hatakka et al, 4,061,359 to Metcalfe et al. 4,077,643 to Bates, 4,673,328 to Shields, 4,752,177 to Zenna. In the Shields patent, the load carrying platform is carried on slides, termed roller tracks, to enable ground level or tilt loading of cargo. The Shiels design relies on easy movement of rollers in the tracks. The disadvantages of Shiels include hanging up of the roller in the open-faced tracks should the slides or rollers become dirty or mud-caked, and wedging of the rollers in the tracks should the loads by unevenly distributed and the platform become canted. The Shiels patent, and the other cited patents as well, furnish no means of resiliently resisting tilting of the platform, and subsequent wedging in place.